La vie d'une queue de rat
by kamori12
Summary: Il est petit, il est corpulent, personne ne l'aime, et voici une fic sur... Wormtail ! Riviou !
1. Le pitit prologue !

Pitite noteur po sage qui écrit au lieu de faire ses devoirs de maths : kamori12  
  
Disclaimer : Je sais, je sais, tous les persos (Vous-Savez-Lesquels), sont à JK Rowling. Mis à part quelques nouveaux que je risque d'ajouter ^^  
  
Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant. (Attention, future allusion à un slash ! Couchez les parents, ligotez les enfants, nourrissez le chien !)  
  
Genre : Pas encore identifié. Pas drôle en tout cas. désolée.  
  
Euh, je voudrai vous demander un peu d'indulgence, les fic sur Peter étant rares et celle-ci étant ma première (et ff.net ayant probablement bouffé ma splendide mise en page é_è). Miciiii !  
  
La vie d'une queue de rat.  
  
-Ces réflexions (cette histoire) se passent lors de la fin de la troisième année d'étude de HP à Poudlard.-  
  
Le rat courait aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites pattes. Son c?ur miniature battait la chamade et il s'arrèta dans l'entrelacement des racines d'un vieux chêne pour reprendre sa respiration. Le sang battait à sa tempe, la sueur lui refroidissant l'échine. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le hurlement lugubre d'un loup-garou passé non loin de lui. Ce loup-garou qu'il connaissait si bien, lui qui était son "ami" auparavant. Puis il entendit le couinement d'un chien à l'agonie. Un autre de ses anciens "amis".  
  
/////// Lui, le rat, s'appelait en réalité Peter Pettigrew. Il était un sorcier d'age moyen, Animagus depuis un certain temps. ///////  
  
Ayant entendu le cri strident de Détraqueurs approchants, il préféra continuer sa course. Longeant au ras du sol le pied des arbres de la foret, il aboutit dans une clairière baignée de la lumière argentée de la pleine lune. Alors qu'il traversait aisément cet endroit lumineux, une chouette l'attrapa de plein vol.  
  
/////// Ce surnom, le P'tit gros (en rapport avec son nom français ^°^), restera à jamais en lui, comme buriné grossièrement par sa réputation de goinfre à Poudlard. ///////  
  
Le temps que dura l'envol de la chouette, le rat sentit l'air frais sur son museau, ce qui lui permit enfin de remettre ses idées en place. Il observa un temps le sol qui s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse comme hypnotisé, puis se ressaisit. Dans un couinement, il mordit les serres du rapace, le faisant lâcher prise. Le rongeur tomba tant bien que mal dans des branches, sa chute accompagnée par les hululements indignés de l'oiseau de proie. Il se retint tant bien que mal de lui tirer sa petite langue râpeuse, et descendit à grandes peines de l'arbre. Vociférant quelques jurons à l'encontre de la chouette qui ne se fiait qu'à son instinct, il s'en retourna en trottinant dans la direction que lui dictait son instinct, à contre vent.  
  
Arrivé à l'orée opposée de la Foret Interdite, le rat se concentra fort. Son museau rétrécit, ses pattes se changèrent en mains d'homme dont la droite ne portait que quatre doigts et demi. A la place du rongeur pelé se trouvait désormais un homme de petite taille, les rares cheveux de son crane grisonnants, la peau détendue montrant une ancienne rotondité dans l'individu.  
  
Soufflant comme un b?uf après cet effort inattendu, la face rougie par le manque d'air, l'homme s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche et respira un grand coup.  
  
-Viens, petit rat ! Je t'attends.  
  
Lui seul était capable d'entendre de telles paroles. Elles provenaient de son Maître, celui dont il ne faut prononcer le nom. Lui, le rat, le traître, l'infâme, devait maintenant rejoindre le Mage Noir dans son antre. Et ce avant minuit précise.  
  
Jugeant par la position de la lune, et les hurlements sinistres d'un loup- garou traînant dans les parages, il détermina qu'il n'était pas loin de dix heures. Il avait encore deux heures à rien faire avant de Le rejoindre. Bien.  
  
Il se laissa aller aux relents du passé, enfouis au plus profond de son être, refaisant surface par vagues chronologiques partant de sa petite enfance à ce soir fatidique ou il allait rejoindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Ecrire-Le-Nom.  
  
S'adressant aux étoiles, les seules voulant encore daigner l'écouter, lui, Peter Pettigrew, commença le long monologue de sa vie de queue de rat.  
Fin du très court prologue (ben quoi, c un vrai prologue ^°^).  
  
Une envie de meurtre, des encouragements, des beuglantes (pas trop SVP), des questions ? ? ? Vous savez, en bas à droite, vous êtes habitué maintenant ^°^ (indice : le pitit bouton violet qui fait beaucoup bonheur ^_____^)  
  
Tcho ! -kamori12 


	2. Chapitre 1: le début de tout

Coucou !!!  
  
et ouip, c encore moi ! ben, j'ai été surprise des quelques rivious que j'ai eues (fô po croire, mais ça paye d'être la riviouveuse masquée ! lol)  
  
alors ainsi je remercie mes riviouveurs et "veuses pour ce que vous m'avez écrit, et je continue, enfin, j'essaie ^^  
  
ce qui est bien avec ce genre de fic que personne ne lit, c que si tu prends du retard, tu risques po de te faire tuer par tes lecteurs... Que je suis chanceuse !  
  
et voici viendre "la Vie d'une Queue de Rat" chapitre number One !  
  
PS : pour le disclaimer, je pense que je l'ai déjà mis sur le premier chap, donc je vais po m'enquiquiner à le remettre ! flemmarde, moi ? jaaaaaaaaaaaamais ! ;p  
  
La Vie d'une Queue de Rat  
  
Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous l'aimiez comme un frère, ou un ami... Mais je tiens juste à vous montrer qu'il n'est pas obligatoire de le détester... Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
Il s'écroula contre un arbre, se permit quelques longues minutes de répit. Il soufflait comme un phoque, et son asthme ne lui permettait pas grand chose d'autre qu'une série de sifflement stridents provenant du fond de sa gorge.  
  
Haletant, en sueur, il commença une fois de plus à regarder les étoiles de cette nuit de retrouvailles. Son corps flasque glissait contre le tronc auquel il s'était appuyé, le vent soufflait violemment dans sa maigre et claire chevelure, fouettant vivement sa figure au passage.  
  
L'homme sentait l'appel violent de son maître. Il n'avait plus d'issues, plus d'alternatives. Attaché à Voldemort, il ne pouvait, par lâcheté, répudier son serment de Mange-Mort. Il était pris, comme une souris dans un piège...  
  
Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra à terre, piteusement.  
  
Il venait de les voir. Eux. Ses amis de toujours. Le couple idéal. Sirius, toujours avec cette flamme insolente brillant dans ses yeux. Remus, toujours aussi désirable malgré son visage fatigué. Non. Pourquoi penser de Remus qu'il est désirable, alors que c'est elle que l'on désire... ? Peut-être est-elle devenue comme lui, qui sait... Ils se ressemblent tellement, le frère et la soeur. Jumeaux.  
  
Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Ni ses anciens frères de farce, ni Lily, ni la soeur Lupin...  
  
Il s'endormit un court instant. Juste assez tout de même pour que le passé l'assaille, le hante... Pour que cette vie qu'il avait gâchée lui rie au nez, comme l'avaient fait tant d'autres auparavant.  
  
*****  
  
Analyse et description de la première scène.  
  
*****  
  
"Quel beau bébé que voilà ! Mais c'est mon petit Peeeeeeteeeer !!!"  
  
Sa mère. Arlette Marie Popovski, épouse Pettigrew, d'origine indéterminée. Elle était frisée, blonde. Corpulente. Elle avait une voix extrêmement désagréable.  
  
"Arlette, ma caille, notre fils est vraiment magnifique..."  
  
Son père. George Donald Pettigew, sorcier bien anglais, issu d'une petite famille de "sang-pur". Il était petit et trapu, brun, portait la moustache gauloise. Il avait une grosse voix.  
  
"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin !"  
  
Lui. Peter Claudius Pettigrew. Le "héros" de cette histoire. Trois kilos huit pour dix jours. Considéré comme étant un "beau bébé". Né dans une petite clinique de campagne, le dix-huitième jour du mois d'Octobre, à quatorze heures trente et vingt-cinq secondes. Il hurlait comme un goret que l'on égorge lorsque sa mère lui parlait à l'oreille, dans la clinique.  
  
*****  
  
Fin de l'analyse des personnages, début de l'histoire.  
  
*****  
  
Pris comme un paquet par son père, Peter observait de ses petits yeux mouillés l'intérieur du Magicobus qui le ramenait à son "chez lui " qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.   
  
Les pétarades assourdissantes que produisait le véhicule l'amusaient, et il agrippait de ravissement la bras enveloppé de son père en gazouillant gaiement. Sa mère tentait en vain de faire tenir un petit chapeau sur la tête de son rejeton qui manifesta un profond désaccord vis-à-vis de cette pointe de coquetterie. Et le couvre-chef se vit valser jusqu'au fond de l'engin, victorieusement balancé par un puissant revers de la main.  
  
Le mioche, dans un sourire espiègle, tendit une main potelée en direction de la magnifique moustache bien fournie de son paternel. Il tira d'un coup sec.  
  
Alors que son fils tenait fermement quelques poils de moustaches dans son petit poing, l'honorable Mr Pettigrew, commercial respecté de tous, ne put réprimer un vaste juron sous les yeux horrifiés de son épouse. Mais, alors qu'il allait corriger le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras, il fut arrêté par la mine adorable du petit qui s'était endormi.  
  
Ainsi, déjà, à quelques jours de sa mise au monde, Peter C. Pettigrew avait l'étoffe d'un Maraudeur. Mais il ne le savait pas encore... !  
  
*****  
  
Peter arrivait déjà à marcher lorsqu'il rencontra des enfants sorciers de son âge. Remus et Hidoem Lupin.  
  
Ce jour-là, il faisait un concours de cross quat'pattes avec Théo, le chat du tacheté du voisin, dans le jardin de sa petite maison banlieusarde anglaise. Sa mère, potelée et radieuse, l'attrapa par les côtes et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.  
  
"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, mon petit coeur ! fit-elle en le considérant amoureusement. Nous avons invité la famille Lupin à manger ce soir. Tu seras sage avec leurs enfants, hein mon petit Peter ? ! !"  
  
Le gosse n'y entendait rien. Il râlait. Il râlait car sa mère venait de saboter les résultats de sa course avec le félidé. Sa génitrice le déposa sur le sol, puis retourna à l'intérieur pour accomplir la lourde tâche de sa préparation pour l'évènement du jour.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Peter, poussant des "Gaaa" indignés, se trouva affublé de sa vareuse neuve, ainsi que d'un bavoir assorti et éclatant. George, le père, de retour du travail, fut accueilli par sa famille toute pimpante et vêtue de neuf pour l'occasion.  
  
Et les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et pénibles, jusqu'à ce que le gong...pardon, la sonnette de la délivrance ne retentisse.  
  
Peter trotta jusqu'à la porte, entraîné par ses parents. Et il aperçu pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, la famille Lupin au complet. Il les observa sans grande attention, pensant que tout ce remue-ménage était exagéré compte tenu de la surprise. Selon son savant de père, Peter sut que ces étrangers n'étaient autre que les Lupin. Mouais...   
  
Mais il ne connaissait pas la cerise sur le gâteau.  
  
Sur les épaules de deux parents de taille moyenne se tenant la main, se cachaient difficilement deux enfants légèrement plus âgés que Peter. Un garçon et une fille. Il lancèrent un léger sourire à leurs hôtes, puis descendirent des épaules parentales. Tout comme leurs parents, un peu paumés, les deux mioches se tenaient la main.  
  
Selon Mrs Pettigrew, les trois bambins devaient s'amuser ensembles. Autant se connaître, peut-être les parents espéraient quelques affinités entre les gosses. Il se trouva donc que le garçon s'appelait Remus, la fillette Hidoem, et Peter, ben, Peter.  
  
Ils mangèrent ensembles, tous harnachés à des chaises surélevées. A la fin du repas, les parents les plantèrent dans un mini-parc à bébé dont tout l'espace était occupé de peluches et de jeux. Ils n'eurent pas joué longtemps que la fatigue les assaillit tous trois. Leurs géniteurs respectifs avaient dû fourrer quelque chose de pas clair dans la purée de patates/carottes du repas. Enfin, c'était efficace, car les deux garçons s'endormirent profondément sur le ventre plein de la fillette qui, protectrice, avait posé ses petites mains sur leur dos. Et tout ce joli monde pionçait allègrement, sucette à la bouche, doudou à la main.  
  
Petit, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Peter venait de faire une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais. Hidoem et Remus Lupin, futurs Maraudeurs...  
  
*****  
  
Booyaka ! A y est, j'ai bouclé le premier chapitre de La Vie d'une Queue de Rat ! Victory ! Ce fut très très difficile de commencer, je vous l'accorde ! Alors alors, ça vous a plu ??? Moi ouaip, mais c'est passky c moua qui l'écrit ^^ (un rien me satisfait, c bizarre, trouvez po ?) Allez, j'essaie de mettre en ligne le 2° chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, passky je ne pourrait pas plus tard... Mais après je prends tout le retard que je veux ! :p je rigooooole !!!  
  
allez, gros kissous everybody, j'espère que vous allez cliquer sur le pitit bouton "review" ou m'envoyer un tit mail !  
  
-kamori12, aka Ze riviouveuse Masquée. 


End file.
